A Rainy Day
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: A rainy day can be the beginning of a life full of sunshine and the opening of a whole new world. It can also be the excuse to admit your love for another! A sweet fluffy oneshot Koumi story for all Koumi fans out there! RR please!
1. Lost

Hey reviewers! I knew I said my next story would be a Michi but I promised this one a while ago. It's sort of a one-shot but I liked it better split in two so please review if you want to hear the end! This is dedicated to KoumiLoccness and any other Koumi lovers out there on the condition that you stop flaming me for my Mimatos!

Forever yours Crytal!

A Rainy Day

"Oh damn," said Mimi as she stood in the pouring rain. She seemed to have the worst luck in the world! As she had dashed off to work in the morning she had noticed the ominous looking sky but she had assured herself she would be home before the worst of the storm struck. "How was I to know I was going to get delayed at work and that my umbrella would get stolen and that my car would break down in the middle of a lonely lane!" Mimi grumbled to herself. She wondered why she was even bothering to hold her hood over her head as she was already drenched through and through.

Looking around she saw a brief flash of lightening and shivered. Looking up at the trees creaking menacingly above her she knew it wasn't safe to stay out here very much longer. She could barely see more then a few feet ahead of her due to the heavy rain. "Should I go back to my car or should I try to find some other shelter?" she asked herself. Her decision was made for her when a heavy branch crashed down almost right next to her. Stumbling away she began walking blindly in the direction she thought her car was. Several minutes later she was wet, angry and utterly lost and to make it worse she saw the dim headlights of a car approaching. "Oh please let it be some kind nice person who'll take me in and not some crazy weirdo. Please, please, please!" she prayed. The car unbelievably seemed to notice her and slow down. She stayed frozen to the spot watching as a figure got out of the car and took a few hesitant steps towards her. "Are you alright miss?" he called stopping a few meters away. Mimi creased her forehead in puzzlement, that voice was so familiar where had she heard it before? Catching a glimpse of bright red hair recognition suddenly overcame her, a small red-haired boy, short but smart, a shiny laptop, constant annoyance at his ignorance of her, growing up and moving away from him…

They barely saw each other now but…once a friend always a friend, "Especially when you're stuck in a thunderstorm and you need help," thought Mimi dryly. Without further ado she ran towards the figure and threw her arms around him. "Izzy! I'm so glad you found me! I was so scared and alone you won't believe what I've been through…" pulling away she took a look at him and the first thing she noticed were his clothes. Gone were the fashion disasters of their younger days, sure it wasn't exactly what Mimi would've picked out but it _was _a very expensive designer suit…and it was getting soaked. "Oh Izzy! Your poor clothes! Come on, we can talk in the car." She carried on chattering away as she pulled a bemused looking Izzy towards his car. Climbing in the passenger seat she looked out the window at him expectantly. Coming to his senses Izzy shook himself and climbed into his seat. "Here we go!" he thought grimly

As they drove Izzy kept glancing over at Mimi. After the initial chatter had worn off a silence had fallen but Izzy was too preoccupied to notice. It was strange him and Mimi being alone together. They had never really been that close and now here she was suddenly dripping wet inside his car…life could be strange sometimes. Still he couldn't help thinking she sure had grown up, at least outside she had. Her brown hair was plastered against her head and her large caramel eyes looked huge in her pale face. He tried to avert his gaze from her white shirt, which though extremely beautiful was sticking to her in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable. Actually he was feeling _very_ uncomfortable. She was sitting so close to him he could smell the fresh scent she was giving off and he could see the droplets of water on her arms. More to distract himself then anything else he quickly inquired, "Where do you live then? Do you want me to drop you off there?"

"That would be sooo ki…" her reply was cut off by a violent sneeze. "Achoo!"

Izzy changed his mind at once concern clearly sounding in his voice as he said. "Considering the sound of that sneeze you need to have a warm shower and get out of those clothes soon. Come to my apartment it's closer." Mimi looked worried.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it trouble you?"

Vaguely surprised that she cared enough to ask Izzy replied, "It's no bother at all. Anyway in the state you're in you would get seriously sick if we wait too long. You could catch a flu or even pneumonia!"

Mimi laughed. "You sound like Joe," she giggled.

Izzy grinned back. "Well that's not necessarily a bad thing. Haven't you heard how successful he is lately?"

"Mmm. It's amazing isn't it? How about you though? You were always the genius among us."

"Well I'm working in a computer firm a the moment. It's a hard job to explain but you could say I earn more then enough to support a family." As soon as Izzy said it he could have whacked himself on the head, he sounded so stupid! Mimi however looked impressed.

"Wow! All I do is modeling though I have been taking an interest in fashion design lately…" she stopped talking as they reached Izzy's apartment.

"Well excuse me Izzy but I think you earn enough to support 10 families!" she said with a giggle. Feeling rather awkward Izzy blushed and got out of the car opening the door for Mimi. They dashed up the steps into the lobby. The receptionist looked up crossly at the sound of water but instantly changed her frown for a smile when she saw whom it was. "Hello Izzy sir. May I help you?"

"Er yes. Get someone to mop this mess up will you? And see to it that I'm I mean that _we _aren't disturbed." Looking a bit disgruntled the receptionist nodded. "Right away sir."

As they climbed into the elevator Mimi looked questioningly at Izzy. With a sigh he replied, "She's been after me and my money ever since I bought an apartment here. She doesn't seem to understand the word 'bachelor'"

"Tell me about it! Matt is always complaining to me about Jun," smiled Mimi with a twinge of jealousy that didn't have anything to do with Matt or Jun.

"Oh you talk to Matt a lot?" said Izzy vaguely annoyed.

" We live close by and I sometimes sing for his band. I hear he's leaving though to promote his band somewhere else. They're getting quite famous."

"That's good." Izzy replied convincing himself he was happy for Matt's sake.

Unlocking his apartment he grinned hearing Mimi's sigh of appreciation. "Wow Izzy your taste has really improved. I could really enjoy living here!"

"Well just for today pretend you are!" he teased surprised to find himself loosening up around her.

She curtseyed to Izzy. "So gracious host. Would you direct me to the bathroom?"

"Right behind you. There are towels in there. I'll lend you a t-shirt, there should be one long enough."

"I guess _you _won't mind if it's a little short will you?" said Mimi slyly.

Izzy felt the back of his neck go red. "Don't be silly Mimi." He said shortly. He tossed her a pink –t-shirt. Mimi stared at him then at the t-shirt, then back again. The she burst out laughing. "You are hilarious Izzy! Hilarious! You don't wear this do you?"

It's really comfy," he said scratching his head. "I only wear it at night. It'll suit you anyway."

The words came out before he could stop them. Mimi looked pleased. "For that comment I won't tease you," she said happily. "For now anyway." Then she slipped into the bathroom, locking the door before Izzy could catch her.

_Is it sweet and fluffy? I tried really hard with this so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me you do because I'll really appreciate it. The 2nd part (which is the last one since this is a sort of one-shot) will come out shortly. I just didn't feel like writing it together. Ok see ya!_


	2. Found

**Koumiloccness- There I put blue in for you and I wrote a Koumi story for you. I hope you like it at least a little bit because I did write it with you in mind.**

**Kazekarter- Thank you so much! I had to finish it. It was just calling to me! But it had to be in two parts as well J**

**ODST-Thanks. I'm glad to meet people who like different couplings and I'm glad to think you enjoyed the story (even a little bit!)**

_There you go! I'd really, really appreciate some reviews even if it's just to tell me it wasn't too bad! Anyway I tried to put in some fluff and make it all warm and tingly for you. I actually quite enjoyed this even if I do prefer Mimato and so I hope you all enjoy it too!_

Mimi peeked out of the bathroom door cautiously and saw no one. Smiling she waltzed outside to have a little private look around the apartment. "Izzy won't mind," she said to herself. "It's not as if he'd leave really private things lying around." It really was a beautiful place to live and so neat and tidy too. Mimi looked at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. To her surprise they weren't of computers, or geeky friends or anything Izzy like, they were pictures of all of them in their younger days. Matt, Sora, Tai, Joe, TK and Kari they were all there smiling back at her just like she remembered.

She stopped and was about to turn back when a small hallway caught her eye. Inquisitively walking down it she saw one lone small picture hanging off the wall. For a moment she wondered whether it was right to look then curiosity overcame her and she took peep. She froze in shock. It was an old picture probably when she was 12 and Izzy was 13. They had been at the beach that day and she had dropped her ice cream. She had to admit she had been a little spoilt then and really it was such a wonderful ice cream she couldn't help making a fuss, the others were too busy enjoying themselves to notice and the ice cream stall had moved away. Only Izzy who had been sitting quietly with his laptop paid any attention. Walking up to her he had said quietly, "You can have mine if you like." For a moment she had stood and stared at him in surprise then seeing that he was serious she had felt so pleased that she had thrown her arms around him hugging him tightly (and incidentally knocking the ice cream out of his hand) while he blushed a bright scarlet to match his hair. She wondered who had taken a picture of them then, and she wondered even more why he had hung it up _here_ almost as if it was special…

Izzy walked out of the bathroom whistling. "It was strange," he thought. "Having a girl in the house." He had never realized how nice it was to have some genuine company for once. Walking into the lounge he smiled at Mimi who was looking at him rather oddly. "Hey Mimi. Making yourself at home I see?"

"Er yeah."

" That's nice," he said nodding briskly. Noticing the red flush in her cheeks he frowned concernedly. "Mimi are you sick?" Walking up to her he felt her forehead. "Well you seem alright but then why are you so red?" She seemed to be going even redder. "Izzy it's just that…I hope you don't mind…I'd feel so much more comfortable if you…um….put on some clothes?" she suggested timidly. Izzy jumped and glanced down at himself in shock. He was so preoccupied and used to being alone he had strolled out of the room with only his towel on! Giving Mimi a look that could only be described as comical horror he rushed into his room. A few minutes later Mimi giggled.

When Izzy came out again respectable this time in a blue shirt and pants Mimi was sitting on the couch eating strawberry ice cream and watching a movie avidly. "I didn't know you liked chick flicks Izzy!" she said animatedly.

Izzy winced. "Strictly speaking…that was for an err…work project. Yeah a work project! And I…" Mimi shot him a good-natured glare. "Don't lie Izzy, you're so transparent. You can sit and watch it with me if you like."

Deciding to get off this tricky subject Izzy pointed to the ice cream and said. "You've been raiding my kitchen then?"

"Well I was hungry," Mimi replied with a pout. "And it's not like I took a lot."

"As long as you don't get sick," said Izzy feeling like a father.

Mimi grinned. "I never do."

Feeling self-conscious he plunked himself down next to Mimi and tentatively asked her to explain what had happened so far. "I haven't watched this one yet…"

"You mean there are MORE?" she practically screamed.

"…a couple."

" That's great we can have a marathon! Anyway what's happened so far is this girl Lisa is really upset because…."

_4 hours later_

Izzy and Mimi held each other and bawled their eyes out. "That was so romantic and sad!" Mimi wept.

"Mhmm. In that last part when they were trying to say goodbye I though _my _heart would break."

"I'm so glad they got together."

"Some things are just meant to be." As Izzy said that their eyes caught and for a moment black and brown mixed together in a beautiful endless swirl of patterns. Pulling his eyes away, he looked at Mimi's empty ice cream bowl. "I'll just put that in the sink," he spluttered. Feeling safer in the kitchen he called out. "Do you want to check if the rain has stopped? I can drop you home if it has." Feeling a little sad and disappointed Mimi looked out the window. A light drizzle was falling down like little diamonds looking quite beautiful from up so high. "It's slowing down…" she called back only to be arrested by a peal of thunder and a crack as heavy rain started pouring down again. "…and starting up again," she called back happily. Izzy walked in and leant against the doorframe. "You sound happy."

"I like the rain and rainy days," she said seriously.

"Oh? Why?" he asked wondering what strange, cute answer she would give him.

" Because it's letting me spend more time with you." Izzy froze. Did she really just say that or were his ear playing tricks on him?  
Slowly he walked up to he and turned her rosy face to his. "Mimi what do you mean?"

" Izzy I-I-I…"

Suddenly Izzy couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. For a moment he felt Mimi freeze and then she was kissing him back with as much love and passion as he could have hoped for. It was everything a first kiss should be, chaste, kind, gentle but passionate, and so full of love. She was so soft and warm against him and when they pulled apart breathing heavily it was all he could do not to kiss her again.

Mimi stared at him, lips swollen and cheeks red. She had never imagined she would kiss Izzy like this and she certainly had never imagined that it would be so wonderful. "I never knew how much a certain red-haired man would come to mean to me," she said quietly. Izzy looked up at her and grinned making her heart beat faster.

He leant his head towards hers again. Just before their lips touched she felt his breath caress her ear. "It's still raining," he said teasingly.

"Good," she replied pulling him closer. "I just _love _rainy days."

The End

_There I even put a kiss in for all you kiss-fanatic readers. Isn't it such a cliché story? But I had to do just one couple that I didn't have a passion for and I had to finish it off so think of it as a sweet, cute, pointless piece of fluff. Now press that button down there, review and make me proud! _


End file.
